1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic feet and ankles.
2. Related Art
Prosthetic feet have been developed that utilize composite leaf springs. Such feet, however, may provide difficulties and/or an unnatural gait on slopes or inclined surfaces. Hydraulic ankles have been developed to allow limited range of motion for the foot. For example, see the Mauch Hydraulic Ankle; Endolite Echelon or Elan prosthetic foot. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,985,265; 7,052,519; 6,855,170. Such feet may still provide an unnatural feel.
The improvement and refinement of prosthetics is an ongoing endeavor.